1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method that may adjust a depth for an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D display may provide a higher sense of reality. However, the provision of such a higher sense of reality with conventional 3D displays may result in a deterioration in image quality or visual fatigue. Accordingly, there is a demand for technology for reducing the visual fatigue while minimizing the quality deterioration of the 3D display.
For example, various methods have been employed to adjust a depth for a conventional 3D display. One such method is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,557,824, entitled “Method and apparatus for generating a stereoscopic image.” In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 7,557,824 describes a depth mapping in which a region of interest (ROI) may be obtained using depth information, a viewing distance, and the like, and a depth corresponding to a near/far region may be adjusted based on the obtained ROI.